


No Roses (No hay Rosas). Traducción de la obra de Kimura.

by MCarreant



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCarreant/pseuds/MCarreant
Summary: ¡Era tan extraño que el Doctor decidiera desacelerar el paso! Jack sintió como la atmósfera intima de ese día, de repente, renovaba sus esperanzas...Y su corazón latió lleno de ansia, arriesgándose a ser aplastado en cualquier instante...





	No Roses (No hay Rosas). Traducción de la obra de Kimura.

No hay rosas. 

Se había visto como el plan perfecto, o al menos, como la cita perfecta. El Doctor aterrizó la Tardis en una callada villa en la España de finales de 1980's. No dio una razón en particular para la excursión, pero Jack tenía la sensación de que el Doctor, asombrosamente, deseaba estar tranquilo de una vez por todas.  
Jack debía admitir, que era un agradable cambio, no estar corriendo todo el tiempo o cuidando sus espaldas. Ahí, ciertamente no había peligro, sólo la hermosa campiña y gente simple. Ellos habían caminado por el poblado y encontrado un diminuto, pequeño restaurante con la más deliciosa comida. Jack casi deseaba que la Tardis dejara de traducir por un momento, para que él pudiera escuchar al Doctor hablando español. Algo más que ordenar su comida, los dos hombres poco dijeron mientras comían. Si él no se hubiera visto tan relajado, Jack podría haber estado preocupado por la falta de conversación del Doctor.  
Después de la cena, caminaron calmadamente de vuelta a la Tardis, posada en la cima de una colina, dominando la pequeña población. Conforme el sol se ponía, toda la escena estaba tornándose increíblemente romántica. Si Jack estuviera planeando una cita, no estaba seguro de que pudiera haberlo hecho así de bien.  
Jack miró hacia arriba al tiempo que el Doctor se detenía antes de entrar en su nave.  
-¿Doctor?  
El Doctor estaba mirando al sol en el horizonte.  
-No hay ninguna rosa.  
-¿Qué?  
-No hay ninguna rosa. Tú sabes, esa idiota expresión terrestre acerca de parar y tomarse el tiempo de oler las rosas -siempre me pareció bastante tonta. Quiero decir, si tienes tiempo para detenerte, ¿quién eres para decir que de verdad van a haber rosas a tu derredor?  
Jack tuvo la sensación de que no había terminado y sólo aguardó.  
-Pero ahí está eso- dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el sol.-He visto tantos, pero difícilmente alguna vez he permanecido inmóvil lo suficiente para verlo ponerse. En realidad, nunca entendí el punto.  
Jack trató de no sonreír.  
-Entonces...no hay rosas, pero; ¿quieres detenerte y mirar el ocaso?  
-Completamente idiota, lo sé...-él se interrumpió tan pronto Jack se sentó en el pasto y se hizo hacia atrás apoyándose en sus codos.  
-No es idiota para nada, Doctor.-Jack permaneció con los ojos fijos en el sol en declive. Él realmente estaba disfrutando tener al Doctor calmado, en cambio. Deseaba que durara cuanto fuera posible. Y no podía dejar de pensar que habían otras razones para esta parada técnica.  
El Doctor se dejó caer al suelo pesadamente, más bien bruscamente, a su lado.  
Luego de un largo silencio, Jack habló de nuevo.  
-Gracias por traerme aquí, Doc. Es hermoso.  
El Doctor le sonrió ampliamente.  
-¿A pesar de la falta de hombres y mujeres jóvenes con quienes flirtear?  
-No, estabas en lo correcto. Algunas veces necesitas detenerte y mirar el atardecer.  
El Doctor también se echó para atrás conforme el sol se tornaba de un anaranjado brillante.  
Jack estaba perplejo; no sabía si el Doctor tenía en mente algo romántico o no. Ésta se veía cual la cita perfecta, pero con el Doctor era imposible decir. Él decidió el más leve de los aproximamientos directos.  
-Doctor...debes admitirlo, todo esto es muy romántico.  
Él no se mostró terriblemente sorprendido.  
-¿Lo es? Realmente no había pensado en ello de esa forma. Sólo pensé que un cambio de paso nos haría bien a ambos.  
Jack fue por todo.  
-No pienses que te creo.  
El Doctor alzó la vista hacia él, desconcertado.  
-¿Por qué no?  
Jack agitó su cabeza.  
-Porque esto es demasiado perfecto. Y no creo que admirar la puesta del sol sea la única razón por la cual te has detenido-. Se inclinó hacia el Doctor y se acercó por un beso.  
El Doctor se hizo hacia atrás para esquivar el beso y se paró rápidamente.  
Jack sólo suspiró, dejando que su cabeza se reclinara hacia el purpúreo cielo.  
-¿Únicamente vas a apartarte?  
-Sólo porque éste es tu ideal de cita, Jack, no significa que eso es lo que está pasando por mi mente.  
-No actúes cual si no supieras. Tú tienes mucho más que una cosa rondando en tu cabeza cuando haces algo. Ésta es una de ellas; es obvio.  
-No, tú estas visualizando mis acciones a través de tu retorcida perspectiva del mundo.  
Jack se levantó, alzando sus manos y rindiéndose.  
-De acuerdo, está bien. Lo admito: No soy un lector de mentes. Quizás no estabas pensando en ello cuando se te ocurrió esto. Pero, ahora que esta siendo sacado a la luz, ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo?  
El Doctor le dirigió una indignada mirada.  
-Puedo pensar en algunas cuantas razones.  
Jack se atrevió a dar un paso más cerca conforme el sol continuaba poniéndose.  
-Dime la más importante.  
Cuando el Doctor miró hacia el suelo, Jack pensó que estaba tratando de evadir la pregunta. En cambio, no obstante, trazó una tosca línea un la tierra rojiza entre ellos con la punta de su converse.  
Levantó los ojos hacia Jack con una oscura mirada  
-Esta es la línea, Jack. Tú no tienes oportunidad de cruzarla.  
Jack se sintió cual un pequeño infante siéndole negado un juguete.  
-¿Por qué no? No es como si tú no hayas pensado en ello, o que no lo desees.  
-No, no lo es. Pero ésta es la línea que no cruzo. Fin de la discusión.  
Dio vueltas sobre sus talones y se dirigió de vuelta a la Tardis.  
-¡Tú la hubieras cruzado con Rose!-gritó Jack detrás de él.  
El Doctor detuvo sus pasos, meneó su cabeza en lo que era a la vez, o tristeza o incredulidad, y luego entró en la Tardis.  
Y Jack sintió que una corriente helada rompía de repente sobre la cima de la colina, al tiempo que el último rayo del sol se hundía bajo el horizonte.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Ésta es la segunda entrega que realizo en este sitio y, nuevamente, es una traducción, esta vez, del bello trabajo de Kimura. Espero os haya gustado.  
> La siguiente entrega es una obra mía que está en proceso. Ignoro qué extensión tendrá, y tan pronto como sea posible postearé la introducción de la misma. Besos. M.


End file.
